Ravietale
by Yasuagi
Summary: This is my personal AU that I've decided to upload to the internet and see where it goes.


(Please do note that I've never done anything like this. I'm open to change and sadly I'm not good enough with art to just draw this.)

Lucy was a scientist who was studying the means of time travel and teleportation. She knew about possible timelines that were in the world and wanted to try and find a way to reach those timelines. Research was going well and her project was going the way she wanted. As she finished up her project she sighed and decided to give it a test run. She went into her machine and everything seemed to be going fine. Until the quantum regulator malfunctioned. Dire to get out of the machine she tried banging on the glass but soon realized she was the only one in the lab at the time. She was worried she was going to die like this, until the machine sent her into the space time continuum.

She floated around for what seemed like hours before she saw a light in the darkness. She desperately went for it, she soon reached it and was sent to a snowy forest. She felt different as she looked at her hands to find that her skin was gone and she was merely a skeleton. She screamed and soon another skeleton showed up, the skeleton was tall, had some sort of armor on, and was wearing a red scarf. Lucy wasn't sure what to think as she sat there horrified.

The skeleton approached her looked rather concerned. Lucy wasn't sure what to think as she scooted back a bit, the skeleton noticed how scared she was and gave a small smile "IT IS OKAY OTHER SKELETON! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I DO NOT WISH TO DO HARM TO YOU!" Lucy realized he did talk in the font Papyrus as she looked up at him "H-Hi...P-Papyrus." she noticed her own words were in a font called Ravie. Papyrus held out his hand "COME WITH ME! I WILL TAKE YOU TO MY HOME IN SNOWDIN!" Lucy looked at his hand and realized that this was probably her best choice. She took his hand and Papyrus helped her to her feet "SO OTHER SKELETON! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Lucy looked at herself realizing her old name had no purpose anymore, she looked up at Papyrus and said "Ravie...my names Ravie." Papyrus seemed happy "NICE TO MEET YOU RAVIE!" the two of them soon arrived in Snowdin as Papyrus took Ravie to his home. They went inside and Ravie saw a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and shorts. Papyrus looked upset at this skeleton "SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! STOP LAYING AROUND AND GO TO YOUR SENTRY POST!" Sans got up and looked over at Ravie "hey...paps. who's the new person?" Papyrus looked over "THAT IS RAVIE! I FOUND HER IN THE WOODS WHILE I WAS ON MY DAILY PATROL!" Ravie waved lightly as Sans gave her a suspicious look "right...how about i take her with me to my post paps. i can explain to her what were doing..." Papyrus looked happy "GREAT IDEA SANS! ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU FINALLY PUTTING SOME "BACKBONE" INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus soon left the home as Sans looked at Ravie "i've never seen you around here before. mind telling me how you got here?" Ravie sighed and explained what happened with her project "i see...so you know about them too. i want you to try something real quick. i want you to try and teleport with me." Ravie looked confused "Um...o..okay." Sans and Ravie then teleported to Sans sentry post in the woods which was a fair ways away from Snowdin. Sans looked over at her a bit shocked "wow...and here i thought only me and the other sans-es could do that. however you probably don't know how to use magic." Ravie looked at him "Magic? You mean that stuff from fairy tales?" Sans sighed "you really have no idea. Look at you soul." Ravie looked down seeing the white colored upside-down heart "Is that?..." Sans nodded "that's your soul. it's a monster soul so that means your not human anymore. you're a monster." Ravie looked shocked "Wh-What?!"

Sans sighed "it must of happened when you can to our universe from the space-time continuum. be happy you didn't die upon entry." Ravie looked up "looks like you'got a base hp of five. four more then me, and fifteen less then papyrus. your better off sticking with me and him, besides, we've got a third room between mine and paps that we never use." Ravie smiled a bit "Thank you Sans." Sans shrugged "hey, when you meet someone who knows about the different timelines and can teleport, you tend to be nice." they both had a small laugh as Sans turned around "ah, here comes the kid. i'll tell you more about them later. just stand over there at my hotdog stand." Ravie nodded and stood behind it "Why are all the ketchup bottles empty?" Sans looked over "i'll explain that later." he teleported as Ravie shrugged and dozed off.

A bit after Sans went over and woke her up as he pointed to the human "that's the kid. their name is frisk." Ravie looked over as the human waved and walked off "that kid is going to do one of two things, either kill us all, or free us from the underground." Ravie looked confused as sans shook his head "listen, me, you, and paps are family now. but don't interfere with the kid." Ravie nodded as the two teleported. Sans and Ravie stayed behind and watched Frisk go through Papyrus's 'puzzles' and eventually enter Snowdin.

Frisk decided to stay in Snowdin for the time being, so Sans, Papyrus, and Ravie setup Ravie's new room. Papyrus introduced her to Undyne in the Waterfall where she also meet two ghosts, Napstablook and Hapstablook. Soon Sans took her to Hotland and showed her the Lab "ill let you go introduce yourself. i gotta go attend my hotdog stand." Sans then teleported away as Ravie entered the lab. A child looked over, they had brown hair and red eyes as Ravie waved "H-Hi, I'm Ravie...n-newest resident of Snowdin." The child sighed in relief and smiled "Nice to meet you Ravie. I'm Chara, the royal scientist." soon another kid showed up as they looked more like a goat "Hey Chara!" the goat kid looked over "Oh, who's this?" Chara looked over "Thats Ravie, shes a new resident in Snowdin." The goat kid smiled a bit "Cool! Someone new! I'm Asriel, lab assistant and sibling of Chara." Ravie nodded as they three talked for a while "And now we don't know where our mom is...but our dad, Asgore, is the ruler. You should go see him sometime!" with that said Asriel left the room as Chara looked more serious "You can stop hiding it, I know that you are aware of the timelines and Frisk's power to reset."

Ravie looked shocked as Chara sighed "Sans knows I'm aware of them, and I know that you are too. So you don't need to hide it." Ravie sighed "Okay, okay, I know about the timelines. But I don't mean any harm" Chara smiled "Good, cause if you hurt my brother, you're dead meat." Ravie looked at her "Same thing goes to you and my family." The two both sighed and Ravie looked up at the clock "I should head home. Papyrus would be upset if I was late for spaghetti night." Chara nodded and handed her a phone "Here, it's got my number in it so if you ever need me just call." Ravie nodded and headed home

Papyrus looked over when he heard the door open "HELLO RAVIE! I HEARD THAT THE ROYAL SCIENTIST GAVE YOU A PHONE! NEAT! I'LL MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOU MY NUMBER SO WE CAN KEEP IN TOUCH!" Ravie smiled "Okay Papyrus." She stretched a bit "I'll be in my room, let me know when you're done with the spaghetti." Papyrus nodded "OF COURSE! I WOULD NOT DENY SOMEONE SPAGHETTI MADE BY ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Ravie giggled a bit and headed up to her room

(Thats all for now, I'll eventually make bits for Genocide, Neutral and Pacifist. So please be patient and stay determined!)


End file.
